Lightning Count's Return
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Did you really think that Zech's died in the end? Miss Noin said that she was certain he's still alive somewhere, out there. This is kind of like "On A Rainy Day", only told by Noin's POV and Zechs comes back from outerspace.


****

Lightning Count's Return

It's been one month since the battle between the colonies and Earth. Many people supposed that you were dead, but I still believed you were alive. I didn't know what to do when that war was over, so I just went on my on way doing my own thing. 

As I bend down at my flower garden with the gardening gloves on my hands, I remember you. It was so warm outside, I was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. I had a gardening hat over my head. I hear an airplane or something in the sky and I look up to see a red spot in the sky. "It's nothing," I say to myself, "nothing at all." Then I go back to tending my garden. Moments later, I hear footsteps.

"Zechs?" I mumble, almost unable to say it .

"Yes Noin, I've come back."

I smile and turn around to see you, alive. You wear a trench coat over black pants and a red shirt. Your long ivory blond hair frames your handsome face. Strange for you to be dressed this way in the sunshine.

"I knew you were alive," I whisper, taking off my hat and gardening gloves then walk to you. "I just knew it."

"Where's Relena?" you ask.

"She's with some friends from school, I'm sure," I answer, still smiling, "she'll be so glad to see you." 

You smile back as you cup your fingers underneath my chin, "the gundam pilots?"

"They saved Earth."

"They are amazing young men."

"Yes," I say, "they are." I look at my hat and gloves, "please, come inside. It's a hot day."

"Thank you," you come inside and take off your trench coat. You hand it to me and I put it away. 

"I'll get you some lemonade," I tell you, opening the refrigerator door. I put down the pitcher and glass on the counter and before I even pour it, you come up behind me, turn me around and kiss my lips. I'm surprised, but I close my eyes and reach my arms around your neck. I've always loved you, Zechs, and not once did you ever kiss me. I didn't try to kiss you either and now, here we are, kissing. Did you ever love me? Yes, maybe you did, I'm not sure, but why are you kissing me?

You pull back and smile, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Why didn't you?" I ask, looking deep in your eyes and see that they're almost wet with tears.

"His excellency wouldn't approve," you answer, "and things wouldn't have ended up as they had."

I nod, "you're right."

You kiss my hand and let me pour the lemonade for you. I hand it to you and make one for myself. "Thank you." You take a sip. "This is delicious."

I smile, "glad you like it," then I look at the phone, "I should call your sister."

"What if she's…."

"She'll want to see you." I pick up and start to dial. I wait for Relena's voice.

"Hello?"

"Relena, this is Lucrezia Noin," I say, still military-like, "I need you to come right over. It's urgent."

"Something wrong," her voice full of concern, "Miss Noin?"

I smile and look at you, her brother, "no, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's all right, everything's perfect. Please, just come. There's someone here I want you to meet." I sigh when I see you smile, "you'll be surprised."

I hear your sister chuckle, "Miss Noin, are you setting me up with a blind date? I'm in love with Heero Yuy…"

"No, no, not like that."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there soon." She hangs up after we say goodbye and I look at you as I hang up.

"She'll be here soon," I tell you.

"How is she? Is she," you ask, "okay?"

"She's fine, but I'm sure she misses you."

"What does she say?"

"You can ask her that when she gets here."

You take another drink of your lemonade. Another moment passes by and I hear your sister knock on the door and announce that she's here. I walk up to the door and open it just a few inches.

"I have a surprise for you, Relena," I say with a smile.

"I don't see what this is all about," she says, smiling back. She's a beautiful growing young woman. She must get her good looks from you, Zechs. Wearing a white silk blouse and pink skirt, she reminds me of myself when I was her age.

I open the door all the way, step back and hold my hand out, "surprise," I murmur.

You stand up, "Relena."

The girl smiles, laughs, then her chin trembles. Her smile turns to a frown, her laugh a cry and she runs to you with open arms. "Milardo!"

Your eyes fill up with tears as you embrace your younger sister. "I've come back," you say over and over as she cries on your chest. "I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"Oh Milardo! I thought I'd never see you again!"

You stroke her hair as you look up at me, "thank you, Lucrezia," you mouth to me.

I am shocked, you never called me by my first name before. I smile and nod, "You're welcome, Milardo." I feel tears flow down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying, a soldier never cries. But as I look at you holding your sister, seeing you practically come back from the dead, how can I not? Seeing you again, Milardo, it's a miracle. That's all I can say. I close the door and press my back against it, letting the tears flow down my cheeks. It truly is a miracle.


End file.
